


【盾铁/SP】恃宠而骄的前提（ABO）

by KouYu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, sp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouYu/pseuds/KouYu
Summary: 关于Alpha男友。





	【盾铁/SP】恃宠而骄的前提（ABO）

**正文：**  
  
试问，世界上莫大的绝望是什么？  
-  
臀肉被左右击打、持续升温，难耐如火般炸开的疼痛将小胡子男人的眼角硬生生逼湿一个调，哪怕仍存裹布，却是腰上那只手——那只该死的手，把自己锁得紧死无以脱逃。  
这是很难得的恐惧——对疼痛，以及不受控的，最重要还是委屈…一旦饱含情绪一切就没那么好承受了。他不住扭动着翘臀妄图逃避责打，那可怜的富有弹性的肉团，此刻被巴掌扇得左右翻飞、光速变红，却仍打上“不安分”的标签。Steve换换姿势，把腿上欲坠的Tony拉近些。  
如此，那巴掌大的地界就更送到他面前。也是许些夜晚，他曾怜爱着贯穿的地方、忍不住搓揉的地方…仿佛天生应被爱戴。而现在，美国队长只想一心继续他的惩罚。  
“呜嗯…Steve，不、不要…唔！”  
被自己的Alpha摁在腿上打屁股！这想想都能让Tony羞耻得叫出来，都二十一世纪了。尽管他确实特别不乖特别喜欢找Steve麻烦…看着对方因自己起毛又无奈的鸡妈妈模样、甚至不得不惯着，而沾沾自喜。但是，他才不能打他呢！尤其这种教训小孩的方式，拜托，自己都快40了！就算、就算单看年龄，对方简直可数自己叔叔辈…  
呻吟和求饶开始不受控从Tony嘴里蹦出，夹杂怒意的Alpha气息却不复以往温驯，反之富含大家长威严地，牢牢压嵌着（显然是故意的）。引得可怜的Omega不住颤抖，穴肉都打开几分，倍加刺激。现在小胡子男人后悔死了…往常来说他怎样都ok，只要对象不是自己，Steve都可一概用一发或几发消气（在Omega本人看这分明是奖赏，谁能抵抗一个浑身充满性气息的荷尔蒙炸弹？）。当然，也侧面体现Steve本人脾气不错，至少忍耐力上。  
但偏偏，无畏的钢铁侠趁前几天队长出去做任务——且临走前再三叮咛小Omega要好好吃饭、不许闷在实验室、不许熬夜、不许大肆喝咖啡等等一系列老干部行为、后，自己也眨着焦糖色大眼信誓旦旦立了誓…结果，刚搞定任务连衣服都没来及换——那蓝色的扎线至今仍荡漾于丰饶的健肌上，便火急火燎收到爱人昏倒在实验室的消息。  
-  
“To——ny，这就是你的承诺，嗯？”  
“…呃。Cup，我…我想我可以解释…嗷！”  
一记快准的巴掌响亮抽下，在敏感（娇嫩）的臀腿交界处，那儿立马因虐待肿起一道清晰的手印。宽厚手掌无需交替便足以贯穿整个臀面的想法令Tony颤抖——却是Steve，突然刹车，就着姿势允许挣扎扭动的Omega稍抬上身，同时抓紧那偷摸伸往痛区的小手，勒禁他安抚自己。  
Tony愣愣，眨巴泪眼望他。  
“你说的，解释。”Steve回看，而这个过程仅持续了三秒（原因你懂的）。他终无奈叹口气，吐掉那久久堵赘心头的焦闷，也更防止自己心软般，狠心撇开Omega湿蒙蒙的视线（拜托，他真的要心软了）。  
还记得刚下飞船，收到消息后狂跳的心脏、脉搏。他不顾一切冲向那人所躺的床前，直到得知仅为“疲倦过度”、一会儿便可转醒，才得以平静。接着，便是不可抑制的愤懑——“昏倒在实验室”，发生什么还用猜吗？何况工作台上醒目的满满一壶咖啡，不听话的Omega。  
其实放在他原先的年代，Alpha是有权“教育”Omega的（现在崇尚AO平等），甚至运用手段…Spanking。而美国队长则一直接受、融入着新时代，从未思考要尊崇传统强迫Tony什么，尽管有时对方真的气到自己想把他脱了裤子摁到腿上，狠狠打屁股。  
…但现在。是的，他比任何时刻都想教训这个恃宠而骄的Omega，并且已下定决心。  
——他要改掉对方的恶习，让此刻熟睡的男人知道，那一切的前提是什么。  
-  
来自Alpha的压迫气息稍放缓些，让Tony有机会抓紧时间降降身后的灼烧。天，他真好久没感受过如此集中的痛感了…那块肉真的是他的吗？  
两瓣臀肉裹实得紧，何况他今天穿了条纯白内裤，颜色隔着布料夸张透出，好不可怜。  
“…我不想毫无理由打你，也不想让你觉得我在泄火。”大兵继续开口，眼神认真，“只是，这是你之前口口声声答应好的，对吗？既然你说有解释，那么我会听，但我仍认为没有任何理由是能拿你的身体抵偿的，任何。那样的话…惩罚将继续。”  
Tony脑中急转，却发现以往巧舌如簧的嘴扒不出任何借口，他小小张着，却哑口无言。  
“——请说吧。”  
Alpha就那么直直盯向自己的Omega。可观的体型差让Tony蜷在他腿上也不显违和，折着双腿的、腹下垫了软枕叫臀部抬高至绝佳的、哭哭的Omega。  
怀中的小胡子男人小心瞥他一眼，埋了埋首，尔后更大睁着泪眼，整个人彻底软下来。  
“Steve…”  
略带哭腔的声音…上帝，他真的要凶不下去了…不、不行！这次必须给Tony一个惩罚，可以记住的惩罚！  
大兵深吸一口气，下决心般，“现在，直到你后悔，并深深记住。”  
…操，我他妈已经很后悔了！Tony同表面截然相反腹诽，再次绝望地被不受控摁下。  
但还能说什么？美国队长停了片刻，接着如剥棕皮般将钢铁侠身上最后一层可怜的防御褪下，露出里心红通通、胜似掐心水蜜桃儿的肉馅，似乎还腾着热气。现在，那里因恐惧而微微颤抖。  
“Steve…别、不要…那里…”  
新一轮惩罚开始，尽管Steve已收到仅三成力，先前的叠加之痛也令Omega可怜地抽泣起来。背部肉眼可见搐着——扒掉铁壳的钢铁侠简直欺负得得心应手，何况是被自己最最信任的Alpha。  
Steve尽量避开重灾区，又发现那样简直无以下手，先前在气头上用了近七分力…现在那儿已肿起高高一指。也难怪本就怕痛的Omega哭这么惨。  
Tony的小腿不自觉翘起，磨蹭般扭着。他已不再躲了，大概是知道毫无用处，穴口因强大刺激而淌出汁液，又不得不被迫吞回，一塌糊涂。多肉的翘臀再度以高频率弹跳起来，一次又一次，伴着“啪——啪——”声与哽咽的哀嚎，回荡于诺大的卧室中…  
-  
直到停止，小胡子男人都哭得直打嗝，甚至Alpha抱他时还抗议地推拒，然后被摁进更深的怀里。Steve温柔亲吻起他，那红肿的双眼、肉肉的脸颊，描摹轮廓，又那么深情地安抚着——包括身后不敢用劲、一点点绕圈顺揉的手，才得以令Omega完全放松。  
“疼死了…”  
缓了半晌，Tony才委屈地咕哝出声，对方不置可否轻笑起来。他立马瞪大双眼，一脸惊异看向施暴者，“你他妈还笑！…嗷嗷呜——”  
“Language.”大兵收下偷袭的狠手，又在对方极力躲避下仍轻轻咬了小Omega的鼻尖。深蓝如海般深情的瞳孔差点叫人陷进去，更甚内里明晃晃的宠溺，“——活该。”  
Tony翻个带泪的白眼，伤病员不跟他计较。  
但…他又怎甘白白受训？内心笃定拥有全美最高道德标杆的、Captain America，是不可能对“重伤”的自己“痛下杀手”后，报复心让其不住磨蹭起来——在已然微勃的大Alpha身上。  
“嘿！Tony…”  
对方预料中粗喘着，而屁股还红肿的花花公子仍势在必得：“你不会忍心对现在的我做什么，对吧？”  
“嗯…或许。”  
美国队长却未如想象中难堪，而是极富正直且微妙地、腼腆笑起来，这让Tony下意识打个寒噤。  
“——这可以算作…惩罚的一部分？毕竟，我还没说结束…”  
“？？等…”  
-  
-  
-  
接下来几天，伟大的钢铁侠恐怕都无法落座和出任务了。而在此之后，他命令Jarvis消除所有关于那晚的监控记录。  
当然，这次得已促成的方式，较以往有威慑力得多。  
  
**END.**


End file.
